


What Spying Shows You

by internet_self



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internet_self/pseuds/internet_self
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has come to the order to get away from the Deatheaters and to be closer to Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Spying Shows You

"But why him?" Harry grounded out. He was sitting across from his godfather Sirius in the Grimald Place's Kitchen. Having an argument about the extra house guest that was about to arrive.  
"Because Harry, he has nowhere else to go, because I offered him sanctuary and because I said so." Sirius Black said as calmly as was possible for him at that moment.  
"You mean because you're fucking him." Harry spit out spitefully.  
"My relationship with Draco is none of your business Harry, tread carefully." Sirius was tired of having this conversation. First with Remus, then the entire order and now with his godson. Didn't these people understand it didn't matter what they thought on the subject and why they felt the need to pry into his sex life was beyond him.  
"It's just that Malfoy's half your age! He's my age! It's weird to think of you two together. And you know he didn't get along with any of us here so that's going to cause problems and we would be better without him." Harry finished noticing the angered expression on Sirius's face.  
"Age is never a problem in the wizarding world. I know it's different in the muggle world."  
"Yeah it's rape." Harry muttered, though Sirius heard him but chose to ignore the comment.  
"And I'll make sure there aren't any problems. It's time you all grew up from your petty rivalries. And no we would be worse off without him. He has valuable information about the deatheaters that we need."  
"So you're sleeping with him for information?" Harry said hopefully. He really wanted to understand why Sirius would take Draco Malfoy as his lover.  
"I'm sleeping with him because I love him, end of story." His tone meant there wouldn't be any more discussion on the matter. "He arrives tomorrow afternoon. Now go break the news to the Weasleys and Hermione." Sirius got up and moved to make some coffee.  
"Can I tell them everything?" Harry asked referring to Sirius's relationship with the boy.  
"Yes that would be best."  
Harry walked out of the kitchen at a good pace before bolting up the stairs to where Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Bill and Charlie were waiting.  
He entered the large dingy room and was pounced on.  
"What did he want?" Ron said curiosity getting to him.  
"Yeah we were almost about to use the extendable ears but someone thought we shouldn't intrude." Fred said staring pointedly at Hermione.  
"Well harry, is it good news?" Ginny asked coming to sit next to him.  
"Depends how you look at it." Harry said slowly.  
"Come on mate." Charlie said from the back of the room. "Don't leave us in suspense." Bill nodded in agreement next to him.  
"Well see, the thing is…Draco Malfoy will be living here starting tomorrow afternoon." He said in a rush.  
There was a few seconds of silence before,  
"What?" Ron exploded.  
"No bloody way!" Ginny cried.  
"Why is he coming here?" Charlie and Bill asked.  
"No, no , no!" Ron almost stomped his foot.  
"Great!" The twins said in unison.  
"What?" said six voices.  
"Well it's going to be an amazing opportunity-"  
"-To test out or latest products-"  
"-We need a real reaction,-"  
"-Everyone here seems to know where coming." Nobody could tell who said what.  
"Excellent!" Ron brightened. "I'll help."  
"Me too!" Ginny laughed.  
"Great we've been dying to try out our invisible clothes potion." Fred smiled.  
"Guess what it does." George joked.  
Harry thought it might be time he intervened. "I don't think any of that's a very good idea."  
"Why not?" Ron asked suddenly crestfallen.  
"Doing anything to Malfoy will most liking bring Sirius's wrath down on you."  
"Why would Sirius care?" Bill asked confused.  
Harry took a breath. "Because Sirius and Malfoy are kind of sleeping together."  
Charlie was the first to speak. "You're joking?"  
"No Sirius just told me himself."  
Harry sat down on one of the lounges and leaned back, it had been one hell of a day.  
"Always knew the ferret was a fag." Ron laughed.  
"Hey." Harry sat up. "Don't talk like that, anything you say about Malfoy being gay is about my godfather too."  
"Sorry." Ron had the decency to look ashamed.  
Hermione, ever the practical person stepped forward. "Draco is going to have really valuable information about the other side. We need to be civil to each other. There is about to be a war, we can't act like school kids anymore."  
"Hermione's right." Bill said. "I haven't met the kid but there is no need for open hostility in such a small house."  
"I say we stop thinking about Malfoy and play a game of exploding snap." Harry said.

*********

'Malfoy will be here any second, great' Harry thought bitterly. He was standing with the rest of the so called 'kids' hidden from view. They could see the front door but anyone at the front door couldn't see them.  
"I don't see why we don't just go down and greet him." Hermione said to everyone.  
"I just want to see how he is with Sirius first. Then we can make ourselves known." Harry said to her.  
Sirius was waiting eagerly by the hall entrance. Obviously he was excited to see Draco. He was the only Order member there and seemed happy about it.  
Harry couldn't wrap his mind around the two of them together. Couldn't see them fitting together like he and Ginny or Ron and Hermione. It didn't seem right. He didn't see Draco Malfoy who was so vain, spoilt, self-centered and was prejudice against muggles, mudbloods and blood-traitors getting down and dirty with Sirius who was the complete opposite of all of that.  
He looked to the door when he heard it open slowly.  
Draco Malfoy walked through as if he had been there a thousand times. Come to think of it he probably had. His hair hung around his face perfectly. He wore a black suit with the jacket open and a few buttons of the white shirt undone. He didn't carry one suitcase.  
Harry saw Sirius grin as Malfoy came to stand in front of him.  
"Did you get here all right?" Sirius asked placing his hands on Malfoy's shoulders but didn't embrace him.  
"No problems." Malfoy's sleek voice echoed.  
"I missed you." Sirius breathed quietly.  
"I too, like you wouldn't believe.  
There was a look that Harry didn't remember ever seeing on his godfathers face before Sirius pulled a slightly stunned Malfoy to him and crushing their lips together. Harry was disturbed to see Malfoy's arms come up to wrap around Sirius's neck pulling him impossibly closer. Harry faintly heard mock gagging coming from Ron.  
"Where's your room?" Draco asked pulling away.  
"Third floor why?"  
"I want you to fuck me." He said before kissing Sirius again.  
Harry stared down at them, wrapped in each other's arms, kissing passionately and realized he didn't have that raw passion with Ginny. He didn't think Ron and Hermione did either. To kiss openly and asking someone to fuck you without worry to who could be watching was refreshing for Harry.  
In that moment he knew they loved each other. They made perfect sense.


	2. Just Across the Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Co resort to childrens games when they hear some interesting noises across the hall.

"I wonder what they're doing in there." Ron said in his shared room with harry, Fred and George. All four boys sat on their beds one night in Grimald Place discussing what Draco and Sirius could possibly be doing sharing a room.

"It's obvious what they're doing Ronikins." Fred snickered mockingly thrusting his hips.

"Yeah," George laughed. "They're getting it on!"

"Oh please don't give me that mental image of my godfather!" Harry cringed.

"It's weird. I mean their room is right across from ours. What if they don't put a silencing charm up?" Ron asked suddenly nervous.

"I for one don't need to hear Malfoy screaming." Harry laughed.

A few moments later they heard it. A soft groan came from across the hall.

"That wasn't what I think it was, was it?" Harry asked looking a little panicked.

"I think it was." George grinned. He and Fred shared a look.

They waited completely silent to see if they were right. A few moments passed before they heard the noise again. It was whimper this time, high pitched and wanton.

"That's defiantly Malfoy. Theres no way a man like Sirius would make such a girlish noise." Ron said grinning.

"I hope it wasn't Sirius." Harry said.

They all laughed at Harry's worried expression.

"How about we play a game to take our minds of them." Ron suggested.

"Truth or dare?" George said.

They played the childish game for a while doing not so childish dares laughing at embarrassing truths and dares they made each other do. Ron was made to tell his deepest secret. He had gotten an erection in one detention with Snape and said teacher had caught him rubbing his crotch against the leg of the table. "It had nothing to do with Snape!" he had defended. Harry was dared to wear a pair of Hermione's frilliest nickers for the rest of the night. Fred told about his most embarrassing moment, Molly walking in on him wanking. And George did a strip tease, Which he rather enjoyed. It was later when Fred dared Harry to do something he really didn't want to do.

"Harry, truth or dare?" Fred asked raising his eyebrow challengingly.

"Dare." Harry met the challenge.

Fed smirked over to George who laughed in return.

"I dare you to barge into Sirius's room and ask him for something, and don't leave until you get it."

"But, they could be doing things in there!" Harry said horrified.

"I bet ten gallons they are!" George burst out laughing.

"Are you really going to make me do this?"

"Yes." All three boys said in unison.

"Good luck mate." Ron said smiling as Harry got up and walked slowly over to the door. He looked back at the amused faces and scowled.

Harry crept over to the door opposite the one he just came from. He could now hear more pants and groans coming from inside. He could only hope that they had a sheet over them. He took a deep breath and clutched the doorknob. He quickly slammed the door open and went loudly into the room. He really wasn't prepared for what he saw.

His godfather was lying naked on top of the bed. the sheets had been thrust to the end of the bed. Malfoy was also naked, straddling Sirius's hips. He was moaning loudly and muttering Sirius over and over. Malfoy was riding his godfather, bobbing up and down Sirius's cock. Harry could see Malfoy's bottom clench as he rode Sirius's dick. Harry felt dirty just looking at the pair of them. And just a little bit turned on.

When the door banged against the wall Malfoy whipped his head around to look at Harry. His eyes widened and a blush crept up his neck. Sirius jerked up and grabbed the blankets wrapping them protectively around Draco's bare body. Draco quickly dislodged Sirius's cock and shifted behind him, embarrassed about being seen taking it up the arse by one of his oldest enemies.

"Harry? What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?" Sirius yelled.

"Sorry Sirius. I don't mean to disturb."

"Then get out." He said angrier about him seeing his Draco naked than anything else.

"I just need a book that i think I left here, I was looking at it earlier." Harry was red, blushing from head to foot.

"I think you can find it later." Sirius said exasperated.

"I really need that book." Harry said laughing nervously.

Malfoy still hadn't said a word. He was just leaning his head against Sirius's shoulder as if hiding his face.

Sirius sighed and closed his eyes. "Get it, fast." He was rubbing his hand soothingly on Malfoy's arm.

Harry quickly went and pretended to be looking for a book, any book. He saw one on the table near Malfoy so he grabbed it. He was about to run out of there when Malfoy grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Say one word about what you saw and I'll use those curses my Aunt Bella taught me." He whispered in his ear. Harry nodded jerkily. He was almost at the door when Sirius's voice stopped him.

"Don't ever come in to my room without knocking again, got it."

"Okay."

Harry quietly closed the door and ran in to his room where Ron, Fred and George waited.

He was still blushing when he sat down.

"Well?" Ron asked eagerly.

Harry shook his head. "You don't want to know."


	3. Interruption in the Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry barges in where he isn't wanted again.

It had been two weeks since the incident involving Harry purposely walking in on a certain couple. Ever since then Harry has been avoiding Sirius, but not so much Draco. Harry was having a ball teasing Draco about that night. He'd drop sly hints here and there, imply a few little things, but only when Sirius wasn't around. The best part was Draco didn't retaliate. Harry figured Sirius had told him to be polite, or else. Something to that effect if He never rose to the bait.

He, Ron, Fred and George were the only 'children' besides Draco left at grimmauld place, but Draco didn't really count anyway. Ginny was home with Molly and Author, Bill and Charlie had to return to work and Hermione was with her parents. So when the three boys began noticing said sly and implied comments they had to literally force an explanation out of Harry.

"I can't tell you!" Harry cried out as Fred and George held him down while Ron stood on his chest.

"Tell us what you have on Malfoy now!" Ron yelled back.

Things had come to breaking point when Harry had said to Draco with a smirk- "Don't sit on those hard, wooden chairs Draco, I'm sure it would hurt." The three boys practically dragged Harry upstairs to get the information.

"I can't, Draco said he would do horrible things to me if I did!"

"We'll do horrible things to you if you don't" Ron replied as the twins nodded in agreement. Harry was not one little bit torn between being on the receiving end of the twins products and spilling the dirt about Draco.

"Okay, okay just let me up and I'll tell you."

They quickly let Harry sit up and the three of them sat around him like eager school girls.

"It's about that night you guys made me go into Sirius's room to 'look for something.' Well when I said what I saw was nothing, I was lying." Harry began his eyes darting around the room making sure Draco was nowhere in sight. "Sirius and Malfoy were…having sex." He said in a stage whisper.

Ron turned red and the twins laughed. "so?" They asked.

"Well…Malfoy and Sirius were naked on the bed and Malfoy was…riding Sirius, squealing his name and all." Ron started looking sick but the twins were in hysterics. "So now I've just been teasing him about it." Harry shrugged like it was no big deal but he knew they were going to have some fun at Draco's expense.

In the sitting room Sirius and Draco sat curled up together on one of the couches near the fire. Harry, Ron, Fred and George were sitting close together on the other side of the room. Harry felt sick watching them make goo goo eyes and whisper in each other's ear.

It seemed Fred and George have been plotting something but they wouldn't give anything away and that made Ron and Harry nervous.

Harry's attention turned back to Sirius when they stood up and made their way out of the room.

"Good night boys, don't stay up too late." Sirius said to them as he passed.

"Night." They echoed back.

As soon as they were gone Fred and George spun around to face Harry. Fred took out a black box, small enough to sit in his palm.

"Harry, we need a favor." Fred said.

"What do I need to do?" He asked them.

"See this," George pointed to the box. "it's a new product we're trying out and we need to see how well it works."

"So we need you to put this in Sirius's room,"

"Near Sirius and Malfoy."

Harry stared dubiously at them. "What does it do?"

"Let's off a potion inside that, well, is worth seeing after." The twins grinned at each other.

"Why can Ron do it?" Harry frowned at them. "Or either of you?"

"Because Sirius won't kill you for interrupting him, us on the other hand…"

"Fine." Harry huffed but grabbed the box and walked up towards Sirius's room.

"Remember," Fred called after him. "It has to be right near them or it won't work!"

Harry got to his room and slowly turned to door handle, it wasn't locked. He looked around the room but they weren't anywhere in it. He saw light spilling out under the door that lead to the bathroom.

"Great." Harry muttered. Creeping to the door Harry wondered what his excuse for barging in on them would be this time. "Soap," He whispered. "I need soap."

Black box in hand he slowly, this time, opened the bathroom door. He was expecting some sort of curtain between him and them but once again Merlin was against him.

The shower screen was thrown carelessly open, Draco's back was to him and Sirius had his eyes closed tight. Sirius's hands were clutching Draco's arse and Draco's legs were wrapped around Sirius's waist, his arms hugging his neck. Draco was clenching his arse around Sirius's cock as Sirius lifted him then dropped him back down on it. Water ran over the two.

Harry quickly placed the box on the sink and was planning on leaving without being noticed. But when Draco let out a high pitched squeal Harry couldn't stop himself from snorting. Sirius snapped his head up and eyes open. Draco stiffened and climbed off Sirius shifting behind him, trying to hide his nude body, it didn't hide anything.

"Harry! What the bloody hell are you doing in here?" Sirius was rapidly turning red.

"S-sorry, again, I just needed soap." He stammered out.

"Harry, if this happens one more time…!" Sirius growled at him.

"Yes, okay, sorry. I'll just get the soap later then." Harry laughed nervously. Before Sirius could curse him he sprinted from the room.

It was the next day as the four of them were eating breakfast Sirius crashed into the kitchen with a furious expression on his face. His shirt was open and they could see bright green marks covering his skin. Bite marks on his neck, scratches over his chest, kisses leading down under his jeans…and they were all glowing bright green. Sirius slammed the black box on to the table and stalked away. Draco didn't come out of their room for two weeks.


End file.
